


All I Want for Christmas is You

by AnansiAnansi



Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7 Days of Clexa, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas20, Clexmas2020, Day 1 All I Want for Christmas is You, F/F, Love Lockdown Clexmas scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnansiAnansi/pseuds/AnansiAnansi
Summary: Christmas 2020, Clexa-style. What more do we need?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2020 in the Love Lockdown Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068356
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	All I Want for Christmas is You

“Okay, wait for it.” Clarke walked backwards ahead of Lexa, her phone in _Record_ mode. She was practically vibrating with excitement. “Ready?”

Lexa nodded, feeling the anticipatory tingling herself. They turned the corner. “Whoa! What?”

“Welcome to Kringlewood, baby!” Clarke threw an arm out over her head, trying to cover the space behind her in a wave; Lexa was staring, rapt. The street before her was a cavalcade of twinkling glittering and glowing lights of every colour, brightening the otherwise somber, stately mansions with a sense of exhilaration. But it wasn’t those she was captured by. On either side of the street, almost every manicured front lawn had a fifteen-foot balloon of a smiling, waving Santa Claus, anchored to the ground by ropes; they were all identical, facing each other like gleeful sentries of festivity. They went on as far as she could see on every side. Lexa laughed out loud at the blimps bobbing gently in the cold air; if this wasn’t Christmas cheer at its finest, she didn’t know what would be. She turned to Clarke, and locked their lips in a long kiss. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Clarke blushed, and wrapped Lexa’s arm around her waist, training the camera on the Santas as they walked on. Occasionally, they passed groups of twos and threes, or others by themselves; families with little elves having difficulty in picking which Santa to help, people with flashing light garlands, couples with matching giant ears; all around them were their fellow cityfolk, determined to bring some joy to the abnormality of celebrating Christmas in a pandemic, locked away from friends and family to help keep each other safe. By the time they got home, giddy with the powerful dose of Christmas magic, they could have sworn that each blimpy Kris Kringle was maybe a little more real than they had given it credit for.

******

“Okay, we need to admit we’re both awful at keeping promises to each other.” Clarke sat cross-legged on the floor before Harold the First, bringing one hand to her face, even as she tried not to laugh. “We said no gifts!”

“That last one didn’t really count. It was for both of us!” Lexa laughed, kissing Clarke’s nose. “It’s just one more.” She sat down before Clarke, holding out a long, gift-wrapped cylinder. 

Clarke tore off the paper, crumpling it into a ball and setting it aside. One end of the cylinder opened with a pop; she peeked in, a pirate seeking a treasure island in her telescope. Seeing what looked like a poster, she coaxed it out; Lexa watched her, chewing on her thumb, her left knee bouncing up and down. Clarke spread it out carefully on the floor; it was a map of constellations of a section of the night sky; looking down, she saw the coordinates and the description.

“It’s a sky map of the last night of first year orientation, when we met at that dive bar.” Lexa began. “Do you remember what you said to me?”

Clarke looked up at her, eyes glistening. “Maybe we’re just friendly strangers; or maybe we’re meant to be.” In hindsight, who knew such a silly offhand statement carried with it the prescience of a lifetime?

“In a way, deep down, I knew then, you know.” Lexa continued, wiping the tears off Clarke’s cheeks gently. Clarke kissed her hand, shaking her head. “Wait.” Reaching behind the tree, she pulled out a small, flat box. Lexa chuckled, acknowledging their mutual trickery. Untying the ribbon, she gasped at the beauty of the little gold pin inside. It looked like a grid, like a portion of a map taken from far above, focusing the eye on one particular spot. “It’s a map of the earth.” Clarke said. “Of that same place. That gold spot is the dive bar.” Clarke picked up the card in the box and handed it to Lexa who read it aloud: _Maybe we’re just friendly strangers; or maybe we’re meant to be_. “I think I knew, too.” 

Lexa nodded, speechless. Gathering Clarke in her arms, she kissed her deep, long, sure. “I’m going to love you forever. No matter what. You know that, right?” 

Clarke only kissed her back harder, not needing words to tell Lexa that she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe we've made it to Christmas in this neverending year? I'm telling myself things are better, even though it seems like slow progress (we're going back in full lockdown on Boxing Day, sigh).
> 
> But, we take the wins where we can get them, right? Like Clexa. And like [Kringlewood](https://www.blogto.com/city/2020/12/toronto-street-now-has-more-50-giant-santas/), which is totally a real street.
> 
> This annual Christmas tradition in Toronto really, really cheered us up this year. If you found some Christmas cheer in these hard times and want to share, leave it in the comments for others to read!
> 
> Merry Christmas, friends. I hope you all have a safe, peaceful and lovely holiday season. It's been the worst of times, but I'm hoping it'll soon be the best. Until then, we have all this amazing new Clexa content to get us through (thanks fellow Clexakru writers, looking forward to catching up over the holidays!) :)


End file.
